In many large supermarkets, a shopping cart is provided with an intelligent terminal equipment which can provide various services for the customers to facilitate the shopping of the customers. When the customers do shopping with the shopping cart, the intelligent terminal equipment on the shopping cart can help customers inquire the position of the commodity, provide an intelligent navigation, inquire the price of the commodity, inquire the quality information of the commodity and the information relating to the commodity and the like; and also can complete payment via an electronic wallet; and can also play video advertisements of current commodities on the counters automatically and provide statistics of the played number of the video advertisements.
Due to the weight of the intelligent terminal equipment, when installing the intelligent terminal equipment onto the shopping cart, it is necessary to provide a device for supporting and fixing the intelligent terminal equipment on the cart body of the supermarket shopping cart. In the prior method, generally, it is necessary to rebuild a new cart body, on which a structure for supporting and fixing the intelligent terminal equipment is provided. Thus, in this method, the manufacturing cost is increased due to the rebuilt cart body.